


Snoring Problems

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil snores</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring Problems

The Avengers were - for a lack of better word - stuck.

They’d fought the doombots off, destroying them all. During the fight, Tony had been busy tracking the signal that controlled the bots. He only got a clear location though, after the fight.

"Iron Man, report." Cap said over the comms.

"He’s- uh… He’s in Canada." 

"What’s Doom doing in Canada instead of Latveria?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe he ran out of Maple syrup." Clint joked.

"Whatever the case, we’ll have to go see it for ourselves. Widow?" Cap prompted.

"Wheels up in five." Natasha headed for the Quinjet, the others close behind her.

When the Avengers (plus Coulson) got to the site where the signal was coming from, Tony quickly found out that he wanted a winter home. Was that what it was called? You know, A summer home, except it’s somewhere snow-y and cold and desolate. In any case, the lodge was huge. had 10 bedrooms and 2 kitchens. After the all clear and finding out that the device that sent the signal was just a decoy they headed for home.

Or at least that was the plan until Bruce opened the front door to find gushing wind and thick snow, and the Quinjet, missing. 

So yeah, the Avengers were stuck somewhere in Canada.

—-

It wasn’t all bad. the house was big so the supplies were plentiful. What exactly was Doom’s plan to lead them out here with a fully packed pantry, a generator and wood to last for months, they would never know. Nonetheless, never let it be said that the Avengers didn’t know what fun was.

They’d set up a fire in the living room and sat around it, huddling close. They exchanged stories and played word games - too lazy to play an actual game - long into the night. 

Coulson had called for backup and they’d devised a lookout system so that all of them can get a chance to rest. With everybody comfortable in their respected couches, they started drifting off. Barring Natasha. She opted to find a room, Saying she’ll sleep better with a room that wasn’t  _in the living room._

Bruce was first for look-out. He’d found a sudoku book in one of the rooms and began to answer it when a loud snore made him look up. At first he thought it was Thor - big man, big snore. But nope, Thor was staring back at him, woken by the same loud snore. Soon, every single one of the Avengers, except of course for Natasha - who was probably still in her room - and Clint and Coulson. Who was sleeping through all the noise. 

Clint was nuzzled on Coulson’s chest and Coulson had his arms wrapped around Clint like a protective armor. And Coulson was snoring  _loudly_.

"Seriously! It’s like a bear snuck in here." Tony complained.

"How is Clint even able to sleep?" Steve asked.

"Perhaps, we too, should find accommodations for the night." Thor suggested.

"That won’t do you any good." Natasha spoke walking back into the living room. "I thought I’d be able to sleep, but the house has a unique structure making the sound of Phil’s snore echo through it."

"So this is how we die." Tony said, ever the drama queen.

"How is Clint even able to sleep?!" Steve asked again, it was a valid question. damn it.

"Clint finds Phil’s snore soothing. When Phil snores, he knows he’s safe. When the snoring stops, Clint gets bad sleep." Natasha explains rubbing at her temples, easing away the start of a headache.

—-

Clint walked into the kitchen nearest the living room the next day to find the others up and minding their own business.

"Morning." He greeted. Heads snapped to look at him. Surprised, hopeful, and just plain tired faces stared at him.

"Is he awake?" Bruce asks.

"Who? Phil?"

"Yes, Phil. Is he awake?" Steve confirms, with urgency.

"Uh. Yeah. He’s taking a shower."

"Sweet baby Jesus.  _Thank Fuck.”_  Tony said. 

"Why? What’s wrong?"

"We shall now take our turn in slumber, if you do not mind, friend Clint." Thor said, escaping the kitchen with the other guys close behind him, Natasha was last in the line. He raised a brow at her, knowing it was enough for her to understand.

She sighed. “Your boyfriend kept us up all night. And  _not in the fun way”_  Natasha said, sauntering off to find an available room to sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84334019891/sorry-i-havent-updated-i-was-finishing-a)


End file.
